Winnie The Aphrodisiac
by NerdieMcCool
Summary: The Honey was sweet. So, so, sweet. Just like Winnie. 18
1. Chapter 1

Piglet bounded jauntily into Poohbear's den, taking in his surroundings with a sense of nostalgic familiarity. "P-Pooh!" He called out for his friend, stepping further into the kitchen. He had expected to see the yellow bear hunched over a fresh jar of Hunny, delightfully devouring the sticky substance, however his assumptions were incorrect. Oh, that's right. Pooh had mentioned yesterday that he was down to his last jar of honey and today was the day he would collect another batch.

"I miss him-m alread-dy..." He said, voice shaking for a reason contrary to his speech impediment. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he had to cross his legs to control the tingling heat that was spreading precariously throughout his body.

The young pig shifted anxiously, a few thoughts popping into his mind. The first being that since Pooh was out for a while, Piglet should do something nice to surprise him when he gets back. Doing so might also distract him from the uncontrollable urge to confess his love every heartbeat they spent together. The second thought was that maybe he could do something less nice and more naughty. He took a gander around him once more, searching for something that might relieve his friend of the stress he's been having over the recent turmoil that had been surfacing in Hundred Acre Wood amongst its inhabitants. It was a long story. Piglet liked to distract him from his troubles.

He paused, eyes locking with a particularly suspicious looking jar of honey. Was that the last one. He inched forward, dragging his finger lightly around it's rim. As he leaned over the opening, his eyes lit up with the reflection of the golden liquid inside. Piglet glanced back at the door, looking antsy, as if perhaps somebody would enter just as he was performing this devious act. He suddenly recalled finding Pooh with his poor heat stuck inside of one of these old jars. He smiled, gently leaning his face down into the container.

Inside, it was warm, and the tips of his ears just teasingly poked at the substance. He pushed in a little further, until his ears were just halfway submerged, and with difficulty, managed to pull it up and over his head. Honey oozed down, drizzling into all of his orifices. He huffed, dropping the jar onto the floor and letting the sticky material engulf him until there was no more pain, no more sadness, and no more missing Pooh. Pooh was all around him.

Until there was a familiar figure standing at the edge of the kitchen.

"Oh, bother."


	2. Chapter 2

Piglet's ears twitched toward the voice, and he let out a weak cry of sibilance. "P-Pooh," He stammered, but it was garbled due to the amount of honey that had found its way into his mouth as he'd opened it.

"Piglet, what's this?" The bear asked, setting down two jars of honey at the door and waddling over to survey what poor Piglet had done. The pig began to move, but Pooh stopped him in his tracks. "You're catching most of the honey. If you move, it will fall onto the floor and it won't be any good."

Piglet kept his eyes closed, knees shaking and and ears twitching nervously. He felt a warmth on his arm, and speculated that it was Pooh's paw. He was correct.

"Stay still," Said the bear in a husky voice. His breath was hot on Piglet's neck, and sent shivers down the shorter one's spine. blood began to settle in the pit of his stomach. And suddenly there was another sensation of heat, but it was a more wet and flat one as opposed to the furry hand. Poohbear gently dragged his tongue up Piglet's neck, catching most of the dripping honey and smacking his lips together at the familiar sweet taste. "You're delicious." He murmured. Curious hands found their way onto Piglet's shoulders in order to keep Pooh steady.

Piglet almost melted into a puddle of sexual frustration. Another slow, long, agonizing lick trailed along the side of his face, and then another, and then another, down his belly and over his hip and almost everywhere else. More and more slurps and sucking and licking followed until there was no more honey left. Just a very, very full poohbear and a very, very happy Piglet.


End file.
